The Story of Elphaba and Nessarose
by notEASYbeingGREEN
Summary: [Somewhat AU] A story looking at Elphaba's relationship with her sister. Starts book, then gets into musical. This was the first Wicked fic I've ever written, so read and tell me what you think, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got nuthin.**

**Disclaimer: no. Just no. And don't go rubbing it in.**

The thin, green one-year-old looked down at the small, fragile girl in the basket. Her tiny hands reached out to touch the baby's, and a smile spread over both girls' faces. The toddler had never seen something this interesting before in her life. It had no legs, yet was more beautiful than she would ever be. That was what her father had said to her when the younger baby was brought home, and she had asked to hold it.

"_You are not to touch her," the father, Frex, told her, "or do anything of the sort. She will be around you as little as possible, except she will use your sleeping basket. Other than that, no contact with her at all. Do you hear?" When the green one, Elphaba, reached to touch the baby anyway, Frex slapped her hand down, harder than necessary._

"_What did I just say to you?" Frex yelled, causing Elphaba to whimper. "You are never to touch my baby!" Elphaba then began to cry. Frex slapped her across the face. "Don't cry, child! Crying shows weakness." What Elphaba did not know, was that the slap was not the thing that burned her cheek. It was her tears. _

_She ran out of the room to search for her Nanny, who had always loved her. No matter what. But instead, she found Nanny snuggling the baby up to her, causing the small child to laugh. Elphaba grabbed her only toy, a cracked green bottle, and ran to go play under the dock. The only place that she was accepted, and liked. Where no one was there._

But it was different when Frex and Nanny were not around. Elphaba cared for her sister, Nessarose, better than Frex or Nanny probably ever did. She fed her the same way Nanny did, by watching close every time the older woman gave the baby food. She held Nessarose the same way her father did, protective and gentle at the same time. She talked to Nessarose as well, and not even Nanny knew that she was able to speak.

"Hello, Nessarose," Elphaba said quietly to her sister, who was sleeping lightly. It was an evening when Frex was out preaching; he was a minister. Nanny was asleep. "You know, Frex does not get angry with you. He believes that I am the cause of all bad things, so he gets angry with me. Nessarose, he hits me. And he does it hard.

"I know you cannot hear me, nor understand me, but I just came to tell you that I really do not mind it. As long as he does not harm you, I am fine. Do you see this?" Elphaba pulled her sleeve up to reveal a long cut stretching from her elbow to her wrist. Nessarose opened her eyes then. She struggled to sit up, and Elphaba propped her up on the side of her basket. The infant then ran her cool hands along Elphaba's scar. "That is just one of the cuts I have because of him. Please do not let that happen to you. Okay? If he does that to you, tell me. You tell me, Nessarose. And I promise, I will help you." The baby giggled, and Elphaba stroked her cheek.

"Nessarose, I love you so much," Elphaba whispered. She gently picked her sister up and rocked her back and forth. She sang a short lullaby that she had heard Nanny sing to her before Nessarose was born. Once the baby's breathing evened out, Elphaba gently placed her back in her basket. She put a blanket over the baby's small body, and kissed her forehead. When she tried to pull her hand away, Nessarose grabbed it. Her eyes were still closed, and she was still asleep.

"Nessa, I will never leave," Elphaba whispered. "Never." The infant's grip loosened, and Elphaba pulled her hand away gently.

She went to get her pillow, a bunch of leaves from outside. She ran to the garden, and climbed up the trunk of the tree. Once atop the branches, she plucked leaves and put them in her pocket. She quickly scurried inside, afraid that Frex would catch her up too late. If that happened, she would be punished severely.

Once her pillow was assembled, she went to the large chest behind Nessarose's basket. She had trouble opening it, but on the third try, she managed to crack it open. She stuck her thin arm inside, and pulled an old apron of Nanny's out. It would be her blanket for the night. She had to remember to wake up early and put it away. Frex would not like it out in the morning.

She whispered a faint goodnight to Nessarose and went into the closet. There, she laid out all of her "bed," and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: okay, this is my first real Wicked fic. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, three reviews ain't bad! I like to write this fic, so I'm gonna write more, now. Read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Elphaba just turned fifteen. She tried to hide the fact that Frex was violent with her from Nessarose, because Nanny had died some years ago. Nessarose was never really close to the woman, but she still felt as if she lost something dear to her. Frex then assigned Elphaba as the new Nanny.

"_If you harm her," Frex had said, "I will make your life miserable."_

"_You mean more miserable," Elphaba mumbled, then quickly put her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and waited for a blow, and she got one. Right in the stomach. It still hurt sometimes._

"Elphaba, can we go to the pond?" Nessarose asked her sister one day. It was unbearably hot outside, and Nessarose wanted to get out of the house to sit by the water. She usually talked to Elphaba about a lot of things, but today she was quieter than usual.

"Sure, Nessa," Elphaba said as cheerfully as possible. She took away the ice wrapped in a bundle from her eye. It was still bruised from a few days ago when Frex threw her into a door for overcooking his dinner. Elphaba quickly got behind Nessarose's chair. She built the chair as a birthday present for her. She painted it with flowers and small animals, things that her sister loved. Nessarose did love it, even better than Frex's present to her. Elphaba was beaten for that.

"Come, Nessa, we should go tell Frex," Elphaba said. Nessarose did not know why Elphaba did not call Frex "Father" like she should. But she never did try to find out, because she knew that it was a touchy subject for Elphaba.

"Father? I am going to the pond now," Nessarose told Frex. He was sitting in his office, reading a book. He got up and gave her a kiss.

"Be careful, darling," he said to Nessarose. To Elphaba he said, "I expect you to take care of her." Elphaba nodded and stepped outside. She carefully lifted Nessarose's chair down the stairs, going one step at a time. Nessarose was always afraid of stairs, and Elphaba knew to go slowly. Once the chair was safely on the ground, Elphaba had to take a rest. Even without legs, Nessarose's weight along with the chair's was heavy for someone who rarely ate.

Elphaba got up after a few clock-ticks and began to push Nessarose towards the small pond. It was not a long walk, but Elphaba needed to take rests now and again. Before they got there, Nessarose asked Elphaba sing to her. Elphaba was hesitant, but Nessarose was persistent.

"But, Elphaba, you have the most beautiful voice," Nessarose said, meaning every word. "I love it when you sing to me. Please? Sing me my lullaby!"

"Oh, Nessa, you have not gotten tired of that old lullaby?" Elphaba asked, shaking her head. "How about if I sing you a new song?" Nessarose smiled and eagerly nodded, so Elphaba sat down on the path and began.

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game!_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts, _

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_

"Well, Nessa?" Elphaba asked. "What do you think so far?" Elphaba was answered by sobs. She rushed to the front of her sister's chair and cupped Nessarose's face in her hands. "What is it, Nessa? What is wrong?"

"Oh, Elphaba, that was just..." Nessarose was overcome by another sob. "Sorry. That was just so beautiful! Wherever did you learn that?" Elphaba blushed a deep shade of green.

"Nessa, I wrote that song," Elphaba said quietly. Nessarose hugged her sister.

"It was so beautiful. But it was also pointless," Nessarose said. Elphaba turned away, attempting not to show the hurt look in her eyes. She worked hard on that song for Nessarose. "I mean, come on, Elphaba. No one would try to pull you down." Elphaba smiled weakly at the compliment and began to push her sister's chair again.

"Elphaba?" Nessarose asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is your eye bruised like that?"

"Oh, Nessa," Elphaba stuttered, "I just…ran into a door. I was…I was sleepwalking, and I thought that the door was…I thought it was a big...tree." Nessarose shrugged.

"Alright." Elphaba was glad that Nessarose asked no further questions. "But, Elphaba?"

Or not.

"Yes?"

"You run into trees in dreams?"

"Nessa, you are so silly." Elphaba laughed, trying to change the subject. "Look, we are here. Do you want to sit down under your special tree?" Nessa nodded, and Elphaba pushed the chair under a large tree.

No one knew about the special tree except the two sisters. It was right in front of a large field, sort of like a courtyard. If someone stood under it at just the right angle, they could see a beautiful bird in its nest, with its eggs. The girls would bring the bird food sometimes, all throughout the summer, before its eggs hatched. After the eggs hatched, though, the birds flew away. The nest and some eggshells were the only remains of it. The sisters still liked to sit under the tree and talk, though.

"Elphaba, I have heard a rumor,' Nessarose said quietly. Elphaba looked up from making her a necklace of flowers.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have heard that when we are eighteen," Nessarose said, "we have to go away to a new school. I am fine with the school we go to now! Why do we have to go?"

"Nessa, we do have to go to a new school when we turn eighteen," Elphaba said, "but I am sure you will love it. The one that we are going to go to is called Shiz University, and it is a college. There are professors that are geniuses, new friends to be made, and even boys."

"Boys?" Nessarose giggled, and Elphaba nodded. She placed the finished flower necklace around her small neck, and Nessarose pretended to be a model. The girls laughed, and Elphaba felt relaxed.

"Elphaba, I have made up a nickname for you, because you have one for me," Nessarose said after a short silence. "Can I call you Elphie?" Elphaba thought for a moment.

"Yes, but only you," she said, "because to everyone else I will say, 'it is much too perky.' "

**A/N: not too happy with this chapter; the first one is tough to compete with. not bragging there, I swear. I just think that. Anyhoodles, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so, here's an update. I hope you guys like this chapter -- it's not too long, sorry. Read and review, please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked -- good God, that was formal.  
**

Lurline was approaching the following week, the week before the sisters had to leave for Shiz. Elphaba wanted to get her sister something extra special; something that she would always love. She constantly sat by the pond to think about Nessarose's gift. And constantly, she would hate her own ideas.

One day, when the sisters were at the pond, Elphaba decided to just ask what Nessarose wanted as a birthday present. It was a logical plan, and Elphaba thought that she would be able to get her sister the exact thing that she wanted.

"Legs."

"Excuse me, Nessa?" Elphaba asked. She had just seeked an answer to the question that seemed impossible to her, and Nessarose answered with an even more impossible answer. "What did you say?"

"Elphaba, I think that you heard me," Nessarose stated. She had a hint of desperation in her voice. "Oh, Elphaba, I want legs! They do not even have to work! Can you just please make me a pair of legs that look the part? You are so good at that protective magic!" It was true.

_Whenever it seemed that someone tried to harm Nessarose, and Elphaba was around, she would feel a growling in the bottom of her stomach. She would start to chant subconsciously, then some type of force would be released onto whoever was hurting the poor girl. _

_The first time that this happened was when children were making fun of Nessarose's deformed body, right outside their house. Elphaba had just heard the children, and ran outside. Before she could do anything, she felt as though she was going to vomit. She kneeled down on the ground, then began to subconsciously say nonsense words. She thought she was going crazy. Then, as if her body pulled itself up, she stood up and pointed at the children who were teasing Nessarose. Elphaba made float about six feet off of the ground, then land back down harshly. The children ran away, screaming, and Frex pulled Elphaba into the house._

_"What was that?" he hissed, afraid that Nessarose would hear._

_"I do not know!" Elphaba said, holding her own hand as though it was poison. Frex pushed her to the floor. "I am not lying! I have no idea what I just did!" He kicked her in the ribs._

_"You monster, tell the truth!" he said, a bit louder. He kicked her again, this time harder. She grabbed her side in pain. Her eyes shut tight, desperate to stop the tears that were threatening to fall._

_"Sweet Lurline, I'm sorry," she cried. "Just please, stop!" _

_"Will this happen again?" Frex asked harshly. When Elphaba did not respond right away, Frex kicked her once more, this time the hardest. She cried out in pain, letting the tears that she knew would burn later fall._

_"No, no, it will not happen again!" Elphaba shrieked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Frex kicked her one last time and left the room. She crawled over to a corner and shuddered. She pulled up her blouse and winced at the black and blue marks that covered her torso. There was a large bump in her skin that burned when she tried to touch it. Elphaba assumed it was a bone._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered._

"Nessa, you know that I do not have control of those powers," Elphaba said quietly. She did not want to risk her sister's health. "What if I do not give you legs? What if I give you a third arm? I cannot risk hurting you."

"But, Elphie," Nessa whispered. Tears had begun to fall. "People in school who are not my friends make fun of me enough for not having legs. I do not want it to happen at our new school, as well!" She then began to sob uncontrollably, and Elphaba hugged her. Nessarose pushed her off and turned away.

"You seem as though you are allergic to water," she said after the crying had stopped. "I do not want you to get hurt on my account." Elphaba thought bitterly about how that could never happen, but found it kind that her sister thought about her like that.

"Thank you, Nessa," she said. "Thank you for caring. And remember, whatever we have to do, we'll get through together. Together, we're unlimited." Nessarose laughed.

"Do you think that we are ready for Shiz, though?" she asked her sister. Elphaba smirked.

"The question is, my dear, is Shiz ready for us?" Nessarose laughed again.

"I love you, Elphie," Nessarose said quietly. Elphaba smiled and wiped away a stray tear of her sister's. She would give Nessarose legs, somehow.

"I love you too, Nessa." Elphaba stood up slowly. "I will try, alright?" Nessarose smiled eagerly.

Elphaba tried to visualize other children making fun of her sister. She did not enjoy this, but Nessarose was the only one who seemed to be able to trigger anything inside of her. In her mind, she saw Nessarose begging her for legs. She saw children laughing and pointing. She saw Nessarose crying and screaming. And she did not like it.

She felt the familiar lurch in her stomach, and fell onto her knees. The words she chanted were unfamiliar, which was good. They usually sounded the same when she was protecting her sister. She shut her eyes tight and pointed at Nessarose. Both girls let out a scream, and when Elphaba opened her eyes, Nessarose had two legs.

"Elphaba," she breathed. Her hands slowly went down to touch her new thighs, knees, shins and feet. "Elphie it worked! It worked!" she cried. Tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks, Elphaba embraced her tightly. She stroked her sisters hair and slowly pulled away.

"Ms. Nessarose Thropp, look at you," Elphaba said. "You are beautiful." She pushed her sister's chair over to the small pond so that she could get a look at her own reflection. What Nessarose saw was a girl. Not a deformed, ugly witch, but a girl that had legs.

"Do they work?" she asked her sister. Elphaba shrugged.

"I have no clue, Nessa," she said. "I just make them. No refunds." Nessarose laughed.

"I'm never letting these go," she said, and rubbed her thighs. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nessarose."

**A/N: well? review, peeps!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: um, yeah, I know that I haven't updated in forever. Sorry to those who actually read this story! Next chapter will be much longer. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, no matter how much I want to.**

Elphaba sat with Nessarose. She sat and watched as her sister explored her new legs. Nessarose had thanked her so many times, and offered so many favors. Seeing that she had made her sister happy, Elphaba just told her to enjoy while she read her book. Nessarose had been intrigued with them for a long while, and Frex had probably begun to worry. Realizing this, she stood up abruptly, startling Nessarose.

"Elphie, where are you going?" she asked, still not looking away from her legs. Elphaba sighed and kneeled by her sister's chair. She took Nessarose's small hand in her own for a brief clock-tick, then went behind her chair. Nessarose shrugged and relaxed into the chair, letting her sister take her home.

Once they were nearly inside, Nessarose stopped Elphaba. "I would appreciate it if you went to go get Father," she said quietly. "Could you bring him out here? I would love to show him my new legs." Elphaba shuddered, afraid of what Frex was going to do to her inside that house. But, despite this fear, she nodded and went in. Just for Nessa, she reassured herself, For Nessa.

She traveled slowly, walking down the hall to Frex's room. She knocked quietly and stepped in. Elphaba found her father sitting at his desk reading a small book. When he did not notice her presence, she cleared her throat. Expecting to see Nessarose, Frex stood up with a smile on his face. When he saw Elphaba, though, he glared and looked behind her.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked. He went to Elphaba and pushed her roughly against a wall, causing her to hit her head. He stepped into the hall, searching for Nessarose. When he did not see her, he turned to Elphaba furiously. "Where is she?"

Before Elphaba could even open her mouth, she felt a sharp burning on her face. She was accustomed to these slaps, so she just rubbed her cheek a bit. When Frex saw that he was not inflicting much pain on the girl, he grabbed her by the collar and thrust her on his bed. Elphaba had never seen her father so angry. He threw her on her back and roughly punched her stomach.

He stepped onto the bed and began to tear Elphaba's clothes off. She was appalled by this behavior, Frex was never like this. As much as she was accustomed to his beatings, she was scared by this. She did all she could to keep her black dress on, and Frex found this somewhat amusing. He took out a small blade and cut Elphaba's right hand, causing her to pull away. This is when Frex pulled off Elphaba's dress and underclothes, making tears fall.

_Screams. Pain. Rough. Harsh. And finally, silence._

xXxXxXxXxX

Frex stepped out of the room, searching for Nessarose. Once he found her, he lead her into the house, straight past his room. The entire time Nessarose was excitingly telling him of her legs, Frex purposely neglected the fact that Elphaba had given them to the child. He focused mainly on helping Nessarose packing all of her things for Shiz. They had to leave early.

"Oh, Father, do we really have to pack right now?" Nessarose asked, once she was in her room. It was painted a pale peach color, with some religious artwork hung up. She had a giant-sized bed, full of fluffy pillows and warm blankets. Elphaba had a small cot in the corner. When Nessarose inquired about that, she insisted that it was the most comfortable thing that she had ever slept on.

Right now, Elphaba missed that cot so much. She laid there, naked in her own father's bed. Her right eye was black, and blood was trickling down her face. Her shoulders and arms were full of cuts. Her torso was just as bad, maybe worse. It was covered in a mixture of blood (coming from a gash near her ribcage) and sweat. Just below her waist was where the pain was greatest. After the bleeding stopped, she felt a constant burning feeling. No matter how much she cried and squeezed her legs together, it would not go away. Tired, she passed out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Elphaba was awaken by her hair being pulled (by Frex, of course). She muffled her startled scream by biting her lip, but all she did was taste dried blood. She found herself still naked, and rushed to get her clothes on. She was yanked back to her father, then slapped. "Do not move unless I tell you to. Here are your clothes." She had never felt so relieved to put a dress on in her life.

By this time it was late in the night. She must have been unconscious for hours. Nessarose was most likely asleep by this time, which was good; she could not see what was happening. Frex told her to pack her belongings: they were leaving for Shiz early. Elphaba managed a nod, and walked to her room quietly. She gathered her few clothes with shaking hands and put them in a small bag. Frex stepped into the room quietly and told her to hurry up, Nessarose was waiting. He hit her and left, causing Elphaba to shudder.

She scurried downstairs and went to the train station with her sister and father. She got the privilege of sitting outside with the driver in the unbearable cold, while her father and sister got luxurious seats in their wagon. At the train station, Nessarose hugged her father tightly. Only because Nessarose was present, Frex hugged Elphaba even tighter, causing her to nearly cry out in pain. He nearly hit her, but he was in public. After giving Nessarose one last kiss, Frex left the sisters on the train.

Nessarose had never gotten a good look at Elphaba that night. It seemed as though she hid in her cloak as much as possible. After Nessarose pretended to be asleep, Elphaba pulled off her hood and began to read a newspaper she had found. When Nessarose awoke with a start, the green girl tried to put her hood up quickly. But it was too late. Nessarose saw. Everything.

The smaller girl reached out a shaky hand and stroked her sister's bruised cheek. She soon felt tears falling. "Oh, Elphaba."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: update. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: ain't mine. Boo hoo.**

Nessarose's hand pulled away from her sister's high cheekbones. Her eyes were full of concern for her sister. Elphaba's hand made its way over to Nessarose's, holding it tight. Her eyes reflected a bit of fear, but mostly because she was afraid Nessarose would worry. Elphaba managed a small smile.

"Nessarose, it's really not -" Nessarose turned away, soon shaking. Elphaba realized she was sobbing and tried to help her. No matter how persistent, Nessarose wouldn't let Elphaba touch her. This frustrated the older girl, causing her to sigh. "What, Nessa?"

The smaller girl turned to her sister, face stained with tears. It pained Nessarose to finally realize that Elphaba had always been like this. She had always had a bruise or a cut. She had always been limping around. She had always taken rests on the walk over to the pond. And Elphaba had always covered it up. "Why did you hide this from me?" Nessarose cried. They were in a private compartment on the train, so no one could hear them. "Elphaba, look at you. You've been beaten badly! How could you not tell me?"

Elphaba was struggling to hold back tears. If she cried anymore, her cheeks would hurt badly. "Nessa, it's really not that bad," she tried to reason. Nessarose had a look on her face that showed no belief in that whatsoever. Elphaba sighed and took her sister's hands. "I could not tell you - I could not tell you because you would be offended." Nessarose's eyes widened.

"Offended? Elphaba, I really have no idea -" She paused. Her eyes fell upon the bruised cheek, and more tears threatened to fall. "Would you at least tell me who?" Elphaba sighed. She squeezed Nessarose's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you promise," she said shakily, "to believe me? No matter what I say?" Nessarose nodded, meaning it. "Nessarose, I mean it. I need you to _promise_ me." When she looked down, Elphaba shook her head. "_Promise._" Nessarose nodded meekly, and looked up.

"Elphaba, I trust you," she said. "I know you'll tell me the truth." Elphaba took in an unsteady breath and began. She told of how Frex beat her from a young age until now. She told of how he made her sleep in the closet at the age of two, how he burned her at the age of ten. Last, Elphaba told her sister how Frex raped her. Nessarose had tears in her eyes, and a blank expression on her face.

"Nessa, you have to believe me!" Elphaba cried. Nessarose still had a blank expression, and the green girl broke down. Her sobs echoed through the train, and her knees gave out. She hunched over in a corner, crying. The tears burned her already-bruised cheeks. When she was finished, she sat back down next to Nessarose. "Do you?" she whispered.

"Elphaba, I do not know what to say," Nessarose said quietly. "I just cannot -" Elphaba gasped.

"You do not believe me?" she asked, horrified. Nessarose took her hand and wiped away more tears that were forming.

"I _do_. I just - I cannot believe I was so blind." Nessarose slowly pulled herself out of her wheelchair, supported by a railing. She sat next to her sister on a regular, cushioned seat. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba, and, for once, comforted her. Elphaba stayed wrapped in Nessarose's caring embrace, burying her green face in her sister's neck as she cried. They cried. They cried together, all the way to Shiz.

**A/N: I know this is a shortie, but it's coming to a close soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: oy. I know you peeps are probably ready to kill me, but here's the final chapter. And, surprise, surprise, it's extra long! Thanks to those who read!**

**And, one last time, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. If I did I'd be rich. And I'm definitely not. Okay, fic time!**

The sisters' arrival to Shiz was one that they were well-accustomed to. The moment they stepped off of the train, Elphaba was given tormenting looks. Fingers were pointed, words were whispered. As usual, though, both girls ignored it.

It took Elphaba some time to get the luggage. Nessarose gave her permission to hang some of it on the chair, and she also held some. With all of their belongings, the girls started on the hour-long walk towards Shiz. The conversation on the train had changed the girls' relationship, and Nessarose's view of her father.

_"I just always thought that he was a great man," she said pathetically. Elphaba shrugged._

_"He was to you," she said softly. "And that was all that mattered."_

"I think that I am going to contact him," Nessarose said angrily. She took out a pen and paper from her carry on bag, and began to write as Elphaba pushed her chair. "He had no right treating you like that. You were more of a parent than he!"

Elphaba abruptly stopped. "Nessarose, that is why he treated me the way he did," she said. "He must have been jealous. I mean, correct me if I am wrong, but did you not like me more?"

Nessarose huffed. She put her letter away. "I suppose you are right."

"And if he knows that you know about his behavior, he may abuse you," Elphaba said hurriedly. She began to walk again. "I do not want that happening."

"Elphie, Fath -- Frex gave me money for a carriage," Nessarose said. Elphaba sighed.

"I do not know why you did not tell me this," she said, trying not to lose her temper.

Nessarose whimpered. "Frex said he told you."

"Ah."

The girls' carriage ride was quiet. It was not an awkward silence, but not a comfortable one either. When the driver pulled up directly in front of the college, Elphaba dropped some coins on to the seat and helped Nessarose out of the carriage. A new wheelchair was supposed to be delivered to the school, but neither girl saw one. Elphaba put her sister back into the vehicle.

"Excuse me, Sir," Elphaba said to the driver. The Goat turned around and tipped his hat. "I was wondering if you could stay for an extra ten minutes, please? My sister's wheelchair has yet to arrive."

"Yes, ma'am," the Goat said. "You girls new here?"

"Yes, Sir," Nessarose said quietly.

"Shiz is a fine school," the driver replied. "I have been teaching Life Sciences for a long time. Gotten some special students over the years."

Elphaba perked up. "Nessa, this is Doctor Dillamond!" She thrust her hand out, and he shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor! We are both going to be students in your class. I cannot wait until - oh, my, would you excuse us? Our chair is here."

Doctor Dillamond nodded. "I shall see you girls soon."

"Thank you," the girls chorused politely. Elphaba scurried to get the new chair. Their father had definitely outdone himself - the chair had cushions on the seat and padded footrests. Elphaba also found it was twice as heavy as the old one. She struggled to push it to the carriage and help Nessarose into it.

"Now just let me get our bags, and we will be ready." Once Elphaba had secured some of the luggage onto the chair, she grabbed the rest. She reached for the wooden handles on the chair to push her sister, but Nessarose refused.

"I will learn to navigate by myself," she said firmly. Elphaba seemed skeptical. "Elphaba, I have strong arms, I will be fine! Please?"

The girls made their way over to a crowd of students waiting for room assignments. The others cleared away from the two, mostly afraid of Elphaba. One blond girl even snickered and hissed, "Look, a cripple and a vegetable." Elphaba turned swiftly on her heel.

"Excuse me?" Nessarose wheeled herself to her sister's side. "If you decide to talk about us like that ever again, I promise you, I will turn into the witch that you all think I am."

-------

All room assignments were final. None could be changed, no matter how much a student begged. And, for the sisters, their final room assignment was not together. Sadly, they said their goodbyes as Nessarose was dragged off to room with a girl named Milla.

Elphaba, meanwhile, was unable to control herself. She was furious. Her father had not even sent the school her applications. Therefore, she had no one to room with. She had no room at all. The head mistress took one look at her and refused her a place to stay, so she waited the night out in Doctor Dillamond's carriage (with his permission, of course). When morning came, she found Nessarose in her room. Milla left quietly as she entered, giving the sisters their privacy.

"I am leaving," Elphaba stated. "Nobody wants me here. They are all afraid, and are unwilling to even give me a chance. The nerve of some people. Anyway, I have left you a coin purse full of enough money for basic necessities. Father will be picking you up for Lurlinemas break, and you will return to him over the summer." Her tone of voice changed to gentle as she said, "I love you."

Elphaba turned swiftly on her heel, afraid to let her tears fall. As she was about to throw open the door, Nessarose's small hand grabbed her wrist.

"You cannot just go!" she shrieked. It hurt Elphaba inside to see her sister's pained face, but she told herself that Nessarose would be better off without her. "Elphaba, what about all of our plans together? And where would you go?"

"I am taking the next train to the Emerald City," she mumbled. "I will stay there for the time being. Nessa, I really have to -"

"Have to abandon me?" Nessarose cried. Her own tears were freely falling now. "Have I ever left you when you needed me?"

"When have _I _ever needed _you_?" Elphaba spat back. Her temper was getting the best of her. "When have I ever come to you saying, 'Oh, Nessarose, take me to the pond,' or 'Nessa, can we go play?' Not _once_ in my _life_ have I ever said that I needed someone else. I have been fine without anyone for the past eighteen years!"

"So you think that I did not help you at all?" Nessarose asked. "Who has been your only friend for your life? Who stands by you no matter what? I could have walked away anytime, Elphaba, I had other friends."

"But you did not walk away! You needed me!"

"And GUESS WHAT?" Nessarose roared, "I still do!"

Elphaba did not expect for her to say that. "What?"

"I. Need. You." Nessarose said slowly. "Elphaba, I love you with all of my heart, but you can be such a dimwit sometimes."

Elphaba laughed dryly. "You are really going to convince me to stay when you talk like _that_."

"Will you just listen, please?" Nessarose shouted furiously. Elphaba nodded. "You know that I still need you. Milla offered to help me from class to class and such, but you're the only one that can give me the love of a sister. Stay for me. Please?"

Elphaba sighed. "I cannot just throw away all of the planning that I have done! Do you honestly think I want to leave you here?"

"Take me with you!" she cried. Then, more softly, she said, "I do not know if I am ready to lose you."

"Oh, Nessa." Elphaba wrapped her lanky arms around her sister's small torso, gently rubbing her back. "I - I am going. I have to. When I get settled, I will write you every day. It is best for you if you stay put. Finish out this year, and, I promise, I will see you again. Try to befriend Milla. She offered to take you from class to class, so she seems fairly nice." Nessarose refused to let go. "We are unlimited, Miss Nessarose Thropp. We will be together again. I promise." She paused. "I sound like I am in love with you, huh?" Nessarose laughed quietly. "Good girl, it is going to be okay. I am going to miss you so much. But we will see each other soon."

With one final embrace, Elphaba left.

Never to return as Elphaba.

But as the Wicked Witch of the West.

**The End**

**A/N: so it was somewhat crappy. But it was my first real wicked fic, so don't hate me for it. Sequel? No sequel? Review ... :-)**


End file.
